


Let me charm you

by wackaby



Category: Saints Row
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmare, Swearing, blushing matt, gun - Freeform, mention of murder, people getting killed in nightmare, shooting at virtual poeple
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-21 17:07:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11948784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wackaby/pseuds/wackaby
Summary: What happen when the boss find out Matt Miller is still a virgin? They does everything to get him in their pant. Everything! E.V.E.R.Y.T.H.I.N.G.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so, it as been a long time since I wrote anything, please, spare me? Sorry if it’s kinda out of character? And omg, it’s so confusing to write a character as a they, so sorry if I misplaced any? And Ratting and additional tag will be added with next chapter ;)

‘ _Huhgg’_ , coming out of the simulation never was a pleasant experience, so well, the Boss usually preferred to have at least one minute of silence to actually recuperate from the nausea. But apparently, they were asking for to much. Having both Kinzie and Matt to cooperate for the survival of the entire crew was not really working right now. Being the last bit of humanity, fighting for survival, the leader of the Saint would have thought that the two of them would stop bitching each other. Apparently, it was to much to ask.

“Ho! Wait until the boss know this! You are gonna have your ass laughed out for eternity!” Kinzie said, rubbing her hands together, without noticing that the said boss as returned from the simulation. Mischief in her eyes and an evil grin in her face could be seen.

“And what will make me laugh Matt’s ass out for eternity?” The boss asked, half genuinely curious, half irritated to not have his minute of silence after his exit of the simulation. Both of the computers genius turned to where the sound of the voice. Miller shrieked and became paler, Kinzie’s grin became even wider.

“You are gonna love this boss!” The girl said with enthusiast, it was rare that she showed any emotion beside annoyance, but pinning Matt was what could cause one of those rares occasions.

“You don’t have to know!” Matt said to the boss, looking desperate that the boss should not know about what Kinzie so much wanted to say.

“Just say it Kinzie, I’m curious now.” The leader of the Saint said, not knowing if they were most impressed by the girl’s enthusiast or the other man’s desperation and reddening face.

“Matt is...” Kinzie began to say, at that, Matt turned to the nearest door and began walking to it. Kinzie stopped her previous sentence to start a new one, “You know Miller, the ship is small, full of security camera, you can’t hide in it.” The young boy let out a groan of desperation and continued his walk of shame, fully aware that the girls would stop at nothing to ridiculise him. As he reached the door, and had a hell of misery to open it, Kinzie finally revealed Matt’s secret, “Matt is still a virgin!”

Matt froze for some seconds, waiting for an unwanted reply. After a short moment, his brain decided to work again and he stormed out of the room. But Matt’s brain wasn’t the only one that stopped working, because, if he had turned around, he would have seen the Boss, agape with soft pink on his cheeks. Seeing the none reaction of the boss, the girl stared at him, she clearly hopped for more from him. “Hello?, anyone home?” She than asked.

The only respond she got was a mischievous grin forming on the man’s face. “He won’t be for long.” The boss also said, while walking trough the same door as his youngest crewman have done earlier.

It was Kinzie time to be agape, not fully processing what just happened, she was expecting laugh, not the boss wanting to actually make Matt Miller. “Ho my god.” She said as she sighed.

Just some seconds after the boss’ exit, Pierce entered the room, looking behind him, then at Kinzie, then back at the previous location also pointing at it. “It’s been a long time I seen the boss looking so happy and determinate, any idea why?” He asked.

The girl let out a growl of frustration, putting her hands in her face, massaging her temples, “My plan to humiliate Miller didn’t worked like I wished it would.”

“And what would that plan have been?” He asked while rising an eyebrow.

Kinzie sighed, “Finding out Miller is still a virgin and telling it to the boss.” Pierce just burst out laughing at that, folded in half. “See, that the kind of reaction I was hopping for from the Boss, not them wanting to… HUHHG!” She was so disgusted right now, and Pierce almost did not heard her in his hysterical laughter.

The man tried to regain some composure, letting out some more chuckles. “Ho my god Kinzie,” he cut his sentence in half, trying to also regain his breath, “you don’t know what you just created.”

Kinzie stared back at Pierce, half in disgust, half in disbelieve, “Why does they want to..” there was that one word she could not bare to say, like if it would burn her tongue like it did to her brain, “That stupid nerd kid! HUHG!” She put her head in her hands, again.

Pierce smiled back at her, although she could not see him right now, “Because they self proclaimed themselves “The Devirginator”. And now that they found out that there was still a living virgin, you really think they will pass the occasion?”

“Just shut up!” Kinzie shouted out. “I don’t want to hear anything more!” She took her laptop and began to walk away from the simulation room, to her usual spot.

“Matt!” The boss began to scream in search of the youngest of their crew member, “Miller! Damn, where are you kid?!” They began to think, ‘ _where could the cyber punk have gone?_ ’ Previously lost in thought back on the simulation room, they did not saw where Matt have gone. “I’m not going to bite you!” They said, seriously thinking it would make the other leave his hideout, “Unless you want me to.” they added silently for themselves only to hear, smirking viciously.

They make their way to the cargo bay, surely Matt wasn’t idiot enough to go hide in his usual spot, he was a genius, one of the two most intelligent people on the ship. But, when you are scared of something, your brain can decide to work differently. In the cargo bay, the Boss saw Matt’s computer on the rolling tray beside the couch, they suddenly had a _brilliant_ idea, at least they thought it was.

The boss sat nonchalantly on the couch, he gave a look at the screen, the computer was open, good, he would not have to decipher the kid’s password. With the most unnatural voice tone they could think of, they said, “Ho no. I can’t find Matt.” They then when for the computer, “I wonder if he hide anything in the computer right beside me?” They could not see any mouse or keyboard, ‘ _fuck.’_ The boss than just touched the screen and got a respond, ‘ _Ho, touchscreen._ ’ The boss looked at some of the folders, trying to find an interesting one. His gaze stopped at one named “enjoyment”, ‘ _Could you have make it more obvious?_ ’ they smirked. “Ho, look, that folder is named enjoyment, I wonder what it could hold?”

The boss was quick enough to click on the said folder, but not quick enough to actually look at anything more that were in it. “DON’T!” The kid just stormed off of behind the couch and jumped on them, making both of them fall on the ground. Unfortunately for Matt, fortunately for the Boss, the later were on top of the former.

“Ho, hi Matt” They smirked seductively at the shaking boy under them.

“Wha.. What do you want?!” The boy managed to blurt out.

“Unvirgining you.” The boss said, like it was normal and not awkward at all.

Matt’s face became even redder, “N.. n.. n.. nooo!!” But he still wasn’t moving, to terrified by what was happening at that moment. The leader of the saint tried to get more seductive, they unzipped their suit a bit, purring in the process and giving the kid below the color of a tomato. They than proceed to slowly undo one of the three Matt’s belt. “No! Stop!” That time, the boy said it more firmly, trying to make it clear that he did not wanted this.

The boss raised one of their eyebrow, “You scared Matty?” He purred again, “You know, I can be gentle.” They then approached Matt’s ear and whispered in it “Just for you.”

Apparently, the youngest man wasn’t as hopeless as the boss would have hoped. Out of nowhere, they received a hit right between their legs, it wasn’t the hardest hit, but it still hurt. It made them roll over and old their crotch. “You won’t rape me!” They heard the boy said before he stood up and began to make his way out of the cargo bay.

“Hey Matt,” The boss managed to say before his prey couldn’t hear him, “I may be a lot of thing, murderer, kidnapper, drug dealer, puckish rogue, but I’m not a rapist. I will make you want me!” Miller didn’t know why he stayed to listen at that last sentence, but he did, and he finally stormed off after. ‘ _Ho yes, you will definitely be mine kid_.’


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because the boss love to see the blushing face of Matt Miller, they still continue to do everything to make him blush.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> weeee, another chapter! I hope you like it ^^

“Hey cutie, need anything?” The boss asked their prey while sitting down on its legs that were on the couch. The said prey, Matt Miller, just had a heart attack. He was there, lying down on the couch, peacefully playing a Nyte Blayde video game on his portable console, but the leader of the Saints needed to ruin it again.

Since the first time the Boss tried to get Matt’s _attention_ , they did not really tried anything. This was actually the first attempt at ‘ _charming_ ’ the kid. After regaining some of his breath, Miller tried to get away from the couch, but his legs were pretty well trapped under the other man’s thighs. The boy let out a groan. “Ha, come one Matty, I’m not even doing anything.” They gave the poor boy a smug grin.

Matt tried once again to dislodge his legs without success. “What do you bloody want?” The boy whined.

The other smirked at him, “Beside fucking you until you have no voice to scream my name anymore,” they were getting really good at making Miller red, “I was asking you if you needed anything.” they added the last part in the most innocent tone they could get.

“For you to get away!” Matt blurted out half of shyness and anger. It as been around one week since the Boss learned the virgin situation of Matt, this was the first attempt at seducing the boy.

“Ha, come one Matty, that so unproductive!” It was their turn to whine, in a more sarcastic way though. “I’m coming to see you, nicely asking if I can do anything to help you, and you reject me like a poor trash bag.” They then added one of the most unrealistic pout.

“If you really want to make yourself useful, go hack a store and take a vehicle in the simulation.” The hacker replied and sighed. He tried once again to move his damn legs, but the boss still were siting on them. Matt tried to get more agitated, without any more success. “Wasn’t you the one that wanted to get productive? Why are you still _here_?!”

“I’m admiring the view.” The leader of the Saints replied, smug smirk on their face. “Red suit you well. Beside, what will I gain going away?” Ho man, they so much loved to fluster the other.

“I suppose I could try to hack my way through a cluster tracker.” He was able say. That reply finally released his legs. Matt hugged his leg, petting them to make sure they were still functionals.

“Good!” The Boss said, standing up and clapping their hands together, “That sound rather interesting!” They stopped walking just before reaching the stairs, “See you later babe!” And they left giving a blowing kiss to the already flustered boy in the couch.

“Ho god...”

\-------

“Really?” The leader of the Saints asked, “Your old Deckers uniform?” Matt just materialized beside him in the simulation.

“It’s a fashion masterpiece!” The boy replied in an arrogant tone.

“It would be with a little bit more of purple.” The Boss gave the other a wink.

“Purple? Do you have to put purple in everything?” Matt sighed, “And what? You would have wanted that I came here in what? Nude?” The cyber God just regretted his last words. The Boss has one of the biggest grin on their face, they opened their mouth to say something, but Matt cut it before they could say anything, “Forget I said that!”

“It’s not like I have never see you naked before Matty.” A quick look at the boy was just enough to see the red color on his face making a big contrast with the light blue on his shirt. “And you are pretty well… hum..., nothing to worry about.” _Ho boy, this is so fun_.

“You surely did not make me come here only to talk about fashion and… my.. Why did you want me in the simulation!?” It was a freaking miracle Matt was able to burst anything out of his mouth.

After they were able to stop their irresistible laughter, what the boss wished Matt though, they were able to explain why they wanted the young man in the simulation. “The tasks Kinzie gave me are starting to get boring. It’s funnier to explode Zin’s head with with someone!”

“Then call Shaundie or Pierce? Even Asha would do better then me! At least they know better then me ho to hold a gun.” He grunted.

“You will learn quickly.” The boss threw a rifle toward Matt, who was barely able to catch it. “You point it at what you want to shoot and you press the trigger.” At that, they pointed a random pedestrian, took another of their gun, “Just like that.” and shooted it. The cyber God shrieked and the nearest pedestrians started to run everywhere. “Ha, come on Matt, you were once a gang leader, don’t tell me you are afraid of this?” They said while shooting some more of the poor pedestrians. “Beside, they are virtual!”

Seeing that youngest still didn’t raised the damn gun he had in his hands, the boss went behind him and took both of his arms trying to place them right on the gun, like that bad flirting thing you do when you try to show someone _how to golf_. “Get off!” Matt shrieked, trying to nudge them away. “Get off or it’s you I’m shooting with the gun!”

And another one of those damn laugh, that one actually vibrated into Matt’s ears, giving the proximity. “You know that I can see you blushing? It’s even more obvious from here.” They whispered to the reddening boy. “Beside, I’m sure you like it.”

That time Matt was either vigorous enough or the Boss’s hold was weakening, maybe both. The leader of the Saints were now in front of Matt, riffle pointing at them. They raised their hands, “You are not even game to shoot me.”

After a time, Miller grunted and lowered his gun, “I’m not shooting at you only because it’s gonna make that bloody grin of your even wider!”

The boss pouted, “Ha, come on Matty, we are here to have fun!” And to try to prove their point, they shooted, with another rifle of their own, at every freaking pedestrians in range. Zin’s patrol didn’t take that much time to appear. And soon enough, Kinzie’s tasks were forgotten for the sole pleasure of destroying Zin’s.

\------

It as been a long exhausting day for Matt, after his little adventure with the Boss in the simulation, Asha had him working the rest of the day on programming more important simulation for training purpose. And how better relaxing himself than reading some fan fiction in his supposedly secret folder. Even if he had read them a thousand time each he would read them a thousand time again.

Nothing new will appear in that folder because well, he was the one that created it, but more obviously, earth was death and Matt was pretty sure he was the only one on the ship that will ever be crazy enough to create anything in his bloody fandom. He clicked the said secret folder, and at his great surprise, there was a new text document named 111111111111.txt, like the one that put it there wanted to be sure Matt would see it. “Bloody hell?”

The cyber God clicked on it, and the first thing he saw written on it was ‘Boss x Matt’. His face reddened, not sure if he wanted to continue reading it or stop it now. His curiosity won against all odds. It was so badly written, grammar was shit and it was not even realist (not that his Nyte Blayde fan fictions were really realistic…). Let just say that Matt was trying his best to give a valid reason to his reddening face he so much wanted to denied. He should stop it now, but his eyes were glued on the text that sometime didn’t even made sense. Like seriously “I want your supra big magnificent cock inside of me Boss! Please.” or “Just fuck me until I die.” and probably the worst out of it “And Matt came as hard as a firefighter hose. “Ha god yes! That was perfect Nero!”.” And it was signed ‘The Boss’.

He didn’t knew why he had read through all of it, Matt was flustered more than he wanted to admit it. His thought suddenly stopped at one name. _Nero_. Wait, what? Did the Boss actually just revealed their real name in a shitty fan fiction they written? Why? Was it even wanted or the leader of the Saints wasn’t thinking?

And just as the former Decker’s king wasn’t sure why he have read that stupid story, he didn’t knew why he just stood up, going straight to the Boss whereabouts. The door to his bedroom was closed, Matt knocked like crazy on it, fuck it if _Nero_ were sleeping. They deserved to be waked up Matt thought. After some enraged hit on the door, it opened and a half sleepy, half annoyed Boss stood before the black haired boy, in only their underwear. It was suddenly hard for the boy to not stare at the body of the elder. Fuck, they were bloodly well build, not to muscular, but just enough to make him shiver. _Focus Matt, you should not think about the body of the man you tried so desperately refusing advances._

“Why the actual fuck Miller? You have death wishes?” The irritated tone of the Boss wasn’t the thing that made Matt shiver. _Fuck_. If he didn’t act soon, he would forget about why he came here first.

“I’m the one who should be asking this!” The poor boy blurted out in an attempt to regains control of his self control. “Nero.”

It took time for the Boss to proceed the last part, their were still sleepy, but after sometime, it popped in their head. “Ho!” They said, starting to give the other an attempt at a seductive look through their sleepy face. The leader of the Saints could see that it still worked. Matt was in front of him, face reddening, trying to kept his annoyance over his growing shyness. “So you read it.” they purred.

“Yes! And it was seriously horrible!”

“You liked it, don’t lie sweety.” Nero replied winking at the other.

“No! It wasn’t even realistic! Horridly written with shitty grammar. I would never act like you described it!” The cyber God was suddenly so much in his rumbling over the poorly written fan fiction that he didn’t see the Boss cornering him on the nearest wall. Matt only realized it when his body hit the wall, the two hands of Nero were beside both side of his head.

“Want to show me how you will then?” Nero moved one of their hand to the zipper of Matt’s spacesuit, slowly lowering it. “Then I could write more accurate fiction about us.” The boy in front of him was frozen as they purred their last thoughts. Maybe this time would be the one, would Matt let himself be taken? The neck of the boy was now exposed, They slowly approached their mount to it, carefully brushing the pale skin.

_The bloody hell wrong with you Matt? React! Do something! That is not like you want it to be!_ The boy was trying to resonate himself, but fuck the light touch on his neck felt good. The heat coming from the older felt good. His thoughts were so mixed, a part of him wanted to let this continue, the other part screamed to move out of this, not wanting to be used. His fear took the upper hand this time. With an unexpected force he pushed Nero. “Stop your bloody stupid nonsense!” He was able to blurt out before getting away from the Boss sigh.

“Next time Matt.” The leader of the Saints said to themselves. “Next time you definitely gonna be mine.” They looked down at themselves, at the growing problem between their legs. “Look what you did Matty, Now I have to take care of myself alone.” Nero went back smirking in his chamber.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt get a horrid nightmare.

It was dark, Matt couldn’t see a damn thing and the atmosphere didn’t felt real. He tried to walk, his arms spread out like he was looking for something. He could not figure where the fuck he was. As he tried to explore his environment, he never meet a damn thing, it was like he was walking trough a void field.

Suddenly, the air felt colder, a lot colder, it froze his spine and immobilized him. He heard a Dark chuckle, a chuckle he would ratter never wanted to hear again. A chuckle that gave him the worst shivers imaginable. “Hello Matty.” The dark voice echoed in his head, if he was previously frozen from the ambiance, now he was by fear.

A single spot of light went on top of where the voice was coming from. At first the light blinded Matt, but after a short period of time he could clearly see the body that matched the voice, even though he already knew who it was. That green wearing tuxedo man, the Luchadores mask, Killbane was in front of the much more smaller man. But, it wasn’t possible! He died like the others in the earth explosion like the freaking rest of the humanity… Did he?

“I’m not proud of you Matty.” The voice was so cold, without emotion, everything to kept Matt in his frozen state. “How do you dare betray me?” An evil grin appeared on the face of the much more muscular man. “Out of all people, you go to the Saints?” The chuckle he let got after froze the smaller boy blood. “Do you really think you can become friends with them?” It suddenly became clearer behind Killbane, all of the people that were suppose to be on the ship were standing motionless. Kinzie, Pierce, Shaundi, Ben, Keith, Asha, the Boss. Even Cid was hovering, his eye looking down on the ground.

The muscle mass started moving slowly, stopping in front of Kinzie. He looked back at Matt while rising his hand toward the girl’s neck. Matt wanted to shoot, he so much wanted to do something to save the girl he once tried to kill. Even though they did not had the best relation, seeing the girl have her neck crushed wasn’t something he wanted. But he wasn’t able to move, not even an inch, he was stuck in place and the inevitable was done.

_Crunch_.

The little hacker had to revive that moment, the moment where Killbane coldblooded killed Kiki with the mere force of one of his hands. This time, he did it with Kinzie who collapsed motionless on the ground, and by the look of it, the rest of the Saints were next on the list. One by one, Pierce, _crunch_. Shaundi, _crunch_. Ben, _crunch_. Keith, _crunch_. Even Cid was entirely crushed like he was a ball of paper.

“This one isn’t a Saint.” The brute said and rising his hand toward her neck like he did with the other, “But I still have to punish you.” The voice said in a bloody cold tone. And _crunch_ , Asha was one the ground. And Matt still couldn’t do anything, he couldn’t scream, cry, get away from this horrid nightmare.

“And out of all people, you fall for this?” This time, Killbane had his hand to Boss neck. _Fuck_. _Why does the boss weren’t moving, why wasn’t they freaking fighting back, they were the freaking bloody leader of the saint, a man who became president of the freaking States. The man he have fallen for…_

_C_ _runch._

Matt have failed everyone of them, and Killbane was coming to him, hand raised. Strong fingers surrounding his neck...

He sat up on the couch letting a big “HAAA” come out of his mouth. He was heavy breathing. Once he understood he was still in the ship, on his usual couch, he understood that all the Killbane killing everyone was one horrid nightmare. At that realization, he just burst out crying, crying aloud, crying all the freaking tear he had in his entire body. Fuck it if everybody else heard him. Fuck it if they all was mad at him or laughed at him, that would mean they were alive and it was far better then having them dead.

In his hysteria, he did not heard the footsteps. Out of nowhere, two big arms surrendered him, in a strong, yet gentle hug. Fingers were gently petting his bare back while he hung to the leather of the person holding him. And he just sobbed, not able to stop the damn tears to fall.

“Shhhh, it’s okay.” The boss said, “It was just a nightmare.” The tone was soft, not like their always bitching one. It sounded so caring, so sincere. Fuck it if this was the man who tried to get in his pant, who he tried to refuse all the stupid advance. Matt had fallen for them and needed the reassurance, the heat coming from the other body. “Want to talk about it Matty?” Just being called that name again made Matt froze.

“Doo.. Doooo.. Don’t...” Math barely was able to say in a shaking voice.

“Humm?”

“Not.. not that name please.” He took a pause, taking time to let a big sob out. “He.. he.. he always used to call me that… when threatening me.”

You did not have to be a math genius to add one and one, knowing the kid’s past, it was obvious who he was talking about. “Sorry, sorry. So, want to talk about it… babe?” Matt stopped his sobbing, backed away a bit from the older embrace, avoiding direct eyes contact. The cyber god just punched them lightly and went back into the embrace while letting a grunt go, making the Leader of Saints chuckle warmly.

“Did Viola ever told you what happened to her sister?” Matt asked, getting more comfortable in the other arms.

“Vaguely.” They said, having one on their hands going through the hair of the other. “Only that the shit load you used follow killed her.”

Matt shrugged at what the other said, “I.. I only followed him because he was threatening me!” The young man shrieked, yet in a low tone. “But Killbane...” he posed, it was clear that the rest was hard for him to reveal. The hand gently stroking his bare back encouraged him to continue. “He didn’t really liked having people question his authority...” His voice was shaking, his grip tightening on Nero’s spacesuit.

“Hey...” The Boss started to say, “It’s okay.” Their voice was so soft. The Boss Genuinely wanted to help his Cyber God feel better. “You don’t have to.”

At this point, the leader of the Saints were now lying down on the couch, the younger man carefully resting on top of him, his head on the older’s chest. “No… no...” Matt’s voice was still shaking. “I want to...” He snorted once. “I want to tell you.” He got himself comfortable on Nero’s chest, even though the leather of their Zin’s space suit was a bit rugged, Matt felt the heat radiating from the other.

“Take your time.” The leader of the Saints lazily said, not out of interest, but just because he started to feel tired. Matt’s condition genuinely pained him, the couch wasn’t comfortable at all, but fuck, they so much loved to have their little hacker in their arms. But let be honest, they so much hopped that this was in another situation.

“There is one time...” He paused taking a deep breath. “That Killbane thought Kiki went to far...” The boy started to shake, not totally certain that he wanted to continue now. Nero lazily stroked their Cyber God back with the tip of their fingers, trying to ease him the best he could. “And...” His voice started to shake again, sobbing mixing in it. “And… Killbane...” Each words were spoken separately, each one were getting harder and harder to come out of his mouth. “Just… Just… Just… With one hand...” At this point, Matt was almost incomprehensible. “Crushed… her… neck.”

The Boss has now stopped stroking the trembling boy’s back to hold him as tight they could. They were now fully aware that Matt’s nightmare has to be connected to what he just revealed. This just gave them more reason to hate that son of a bitch Killbane was. No wonder why Matt was working with the huge bunch of muscle back in Stealport. The boy was so young back then and fear can work pretty well on keeping those you wanted under control.

“And… Fuck...” The Cyber God started to speak again. “My nightmare… Killbane did the same… but to… all of you...”

Damn it. No wonder Matt Miller was a trembling, sobbing thing right now. The Boss did once in a while get nightmare. They know that sometime, they can be pretty nasty. Specially now that the earth was gone. They all want through one of their worst nightmare simulated by fucking Zinyak, but it didn’t delete every other one.

“Hey...” Their tone was still soft, “I’m still alive.” They loosened their hold of the boy, one of their hand went to his cheek, wiping a tear that was on it. The Boss didn’t know if it was intentional or not, but Matt reached for the touch.“And I’m sure everyone… All the crew is.”

The leader of the Saints went back to lazily stroking the back of their Cyber God, trying to ease him. There wasn’t a lot more they could do. Both of them just rested there in each other arms. It was strange that Matt refused all the attempt Nero did on him and that now, he was carving the other embrace. The Boss also weren’t really trying anything at that moment, they were not _that_ stupid.

“Think you will be able to go back to sleep?” They said after a time, it was not demanding, they didn’t have an exasperated tone, they just wanted to make Matt feel safe.

“Humm?”

Ha fuck, Matt’s was so cute when he was tired, ‘ _No, not now Nero, this is not the time_ ’ they had to bite the inside of their cheek. “I’m all up for a sleepless night, but you are in no way in condition for that.”

“I’m scared...” Matt’s voice wasn’t shaky anymore, it was low, hoarse from the previous crying. “I’m scared to get my nightmare back.” The young boy just tighten his grip on the older spacesuit.

“Then I will beat the shit out of it” The Boss said it like it was the most normal thing to reply.

The Cyber God looked up at the leader of the Saints, who gave him back a warm smile. “You’re willing to stay here all night?” Well, night didn’t really existed anymore, but the word still had his mining.

“Does it look like I can move right now?” And the Cyber God gave them another on his ho so beautiful red face. The Boss replied with a warn chuckle that intensified the red on his face. But Matt didn’t try to move away, he just tried to hide the evidence on the chest of the leader of the Saints.

The Boss gave a kiss on Matt’s forehead, the boy froze for some second but relaxed just after. “Good night Cyber God.”

“Good night...” Matt replied in a sleepy voice.

_Ho god, I’m going to have a sore back when I wake up_. But at that time, the Boss couldn’t give a shit about their back. The boy on top of them was their priority.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love fluff, Can you see that I love fluff? xD Also, I hate killbane.


End file.
